


Last Christmas

by McGregorsWench



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy/Steve Holiday Fic/Art Exchange, F/M, Gen, ShieldShock - Freeform, mentions of Ian Boothby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/pseuds/McGregorsWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last Christmas Darcy had her heart broken. Will this Christmas be any better? Will a not so random meeting at Macy's change her fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aenaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/gifts).



> **Your Assignment:** Aenaria
> 
>  **Requesting:** Fic
> 
>  **Prompt:** Darcy and Steve stuck in Christmas shopping hell, standing on line for half an hour if not more and barely budging any closer to the registers, in an overcrowded, overheated store as the speakers overhead playing music glitch and gets stuck playing Wham's _'Last Christmas'_ over and over again as tempers flare. It's a comedy, naturally.
> 
>  **Squicks and Elements to Avoid:** I am well over age, so adult content is always welcome. None of the following though please: character death, heavy angst (I want a happy ending please), and for the love of all that is holy no love triangles. The only triangle mentioned at all, if you decide to do so, should be Chris Evans' shoulder to waist ratio.
> 
> I want to thank my wonderful betas, [GlynnisIsta8](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8) and [master_of_duct_tape](http://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_duct_tape). They caught so many mistakes and wording issues that I wouldn't have! Thank you ladies! I really appreciate ALL of your efforts on my behalf!
> 
>  
> 
> _The prompt I chose to write for[Aenaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria) (included above) was really fun to write! I hope that she enjoys it as much as I do! Like I told you, Aenaria, I may never listen to this song again though._

_“At Christmas, all roads lead home.”_ ~ Marjorie Holmes

Christmas 2013

Darcy knew, the moment that she woke up naked and alone, that something was very wrong. She looked around her cold flat, and realized that she had been played for a fool. Ian was gone, and with him he had taken her dignity, not to mention her virginity.

She crumpled the note that her hand slid across. She then thought that she should see if he was really gone, or had just gone for breakfast.

_Lewis,_

_I'd say it was fun while it lasted, but that would be a lie. It was fun, though, to mess with your mind. Have fun getting who you really want, like he'd even give you a second glance. What with you being all used goods and all that._

_Ian_

She crumpled the note once more before she buried her head in her pillow and started to cry.

**_***_ **

Two weeks later, there was a pounding on her door. She finally shuffled to the door if only to stop whoever it was from annoying her neighbors any further. She yanked open the door, only to find her distraught boss. She just stepped out of the way to let her in, closing the door behind her.

“What do you need, Jane?”

“Darcy, I should be asking you that!” Jane just grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. “Ian called and said that the two of you had broken up.”

Darcy snorted before replying, “is that what that asshat called it? I woke up Christmas morning to a cold flat and an empty bed! I...I really thought that he was special.” Darcy sobbed as Jane pulled her into a tighter hug and maneuvered them so that they were both sitting on her couch.

“Oh, Darcy,” Jane soothed, rubbing her back as she let Darcy weep. “Do you want me to call Thor and send him after Ian?”

This caused a startled giggle out of Darcy. She wetly answered, “would it make me a bad person if I said yes?”

“Nope! Not after what he has obviously put you through.” She glanced down at what Darcy was wearing. “Sweetie, no offense… but you are in desperate need of a shower and clean clothes.”

Darcy just let Jane lead her to her bathroom and into her shower. When she climbed out, Jane had a fluffy towel and clean clothes laying there. She could also smell something delicious wafting in from the other room.

When she walked out into the other room dressed, she noticed Thor sitting there with a huge pile of food and an even bigger grin on his face.

“Little sister, come join in this feast my Lady Jane bade me bring over.” He continued, “and let me regale you with the tale of how I have just heard from my friends in New York.”

By the time they were done eating, the decision had been made to move back to New York. Stark had offered Jane a job, which she had been happy to accept. It came with a generous benefit for both her and Darcy, their own apartments in Stark Tower.

Within two weeks they had everything wrapped up in London, and were on a flight back to New York. Dr. Selvig, not wanting to deal with New York again, accepted Stark's offer of working at his outpost in Southern France.

Two weeks later, Darcy realized that she was late. Three weeks after that, she was in heavy denial. It was Thor that finally forced her to face facts. Not wanting to deal with an outside doctor, Darcy went to Stark Medical for a checkup. She was given all manner of tests, but in the end the conclusion was the same, inevitable fact. She was pregnant.

She was freaking out when she told Jane. She thought for sure Jane would let her go. Jane assured her that her job was safe.

Seven months later, at the end of September, she gave birth to a beautiful little girl. She named her Martha Jeanette Lewis. She had a head full of dark, soft curls and dark-blue eyes. Darcy thought that she looked like her own mother, who she missed very much. She just wished that she could call her, but that was impossible. Looking down at her little bundle in her arms, she just knew that he mother had been there that day, and she was watching them from Heaven.

Two months later, she was braving the cold early December day to go shopping for her daughter's first Christmas.


	2. This Christmas

“ _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_ ” ~ Wham

Christmas 2014

Christmas Eve was finally here, and where was she? Stuck in Macy's, waiting in line for gift wrapping. All the overhead system seemed able to play was _Last Christmas_. At least it was the Wham version. ‘Oops, spoke too soon’, she thought as some god-awful version started playing. Twelve versions later they were back to Wham's version.

“What the hell?” She muttered, before adding, “the least they could have done was to add in Billie Piper's version.”

“Where do I know that name from?” the man behind her asked.

“I'm sorry, I didn't think I said that out loud.” She smiled as she turned around, and saw the most gorgeously, sexy lumberjack that she had ever laid her eyes on.

“That's okay.” He smiled at her, blushing, as he offered her his hand. “Steve,” he introduced himself.

“Darcy,” she smiled back at him. “You may know that name from _Secret Diary of a Call Girl_ or _Penny Dreadful_.”

“No. I've never seen either one of those. It was something I watched recently with a few of my friends, though. Something about a madman in a blue box?” He asked her, as if unsure of it himself.

“Oh! I didn't even think of _Doctor Who_!” Darcy exclaimed. “I love that show! Especially Ten  & Rose, although I actually preferred her with Nine sometimes.”

He laughed at her enthusiasm, and they started talking about ‘all-things-Who’. They continued talking until they were both walking out of the store with their packages.

“I'd hate to end our conversation. You want to go for some coffee?” Steve asked her.

“I'd love to! But I need to get back home to my daughter. I left her with my boss and her boyfriend, and I'm a little nervous about being gone so long.” Darcy sighed, realizing that the best conversation she had had in a year was coming to a close.

“Are you walking home in this snow?” Steve asked.

“I guess I have to. I didn't realize it would snow,” she answered him.

Before either of them could comment any more a voice interrupted them. “Ms. Lewis, Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark sent me to bring you both back to the tower when he realized it had started to snow.”

“Happy!” Darcy shouted as she hugged him. “You're a lifesaver, and so is Tony, but if you ever tell him that I said that, I'll taze you!”

“Thanks, Happy. It's great to see you.” Steve told Happy, shaking his hand as Happy took both of their sets of bags and opened the car door for the two.

As they settled in to the seat, Darcy turned to Steve. “So.... _ʽCaptainʼ_ Rogers?”

“I don't normally go about announcing it, but I would have told you as soon as I realized that you are Thor's _little sister_.” He smiled at her. “So Thor and Jane are watching your little one? That would explain it then.”

“Explain what?” Darcy asked.

“I think your boss and Thor are playing matchmaker,” Steve chuckled. “They both gave me a list of presents I just _HAD_ to go to Macy's to get, right this second! I think they wanted us to meet.”

“Thor's been telling me that he knew the perfect guy for my little family.” Darcy blushed as she told this to Steve.

“Well, I can definitely tell where your daughter got her good looks from.” Steve smiled at her as he reached over and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. At Darcy's startled look, he clarified, “I met her when Thor gave me his and Jane's list. She is absolutely adorable.”

Darcy only had time to smile at Steve before Happy was stopping the car in the parking level of the Stark Tower. As he opened the door for the two of them, Steve helped her out. Happy told them that he would take all of their presents to the common room Christmas tree for them, as he headed towards the freight elevator. Steve offered Darcy his arm, and escorted her up the Avengers elevator to her door.

As she opened her door, she asked him, “would you like to come in for that coffee?”

“I would enjoy that very much.” Steve smiled and followed her inside.

They walked directly into the kitchen, where Darcy started a fresh pot. They stood there talking when they heard a not-so-subtle cough from the doorway. They both looked over to see Jane, holding Martha, standing with Thor. When they caught their eyes, both motioned for them to look up.

With a dawning horror, Darcy realized there was a bough of mistletoe hanging directly above them.

Before Darcy could say something, Steve asked, “well, I've always been one for traditions, how about you?”

“Yes,” she smiled as he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips.

As he barely broke from their kiss, he whispered, against her lips, “I'd very much like to do this again.”

“As long as we don't have a cheering section, I'm all for it.” Darcy smiled as she leaned up to give him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth. “Oh, who am I kidding? I'd kiss you again even _WITH_ a cheering section.”

As the coffee got done, they all grabbed cups of it. They then moved into the living room to watch a marathon of the _Doctor Who_ Christmas specials. 

The snow outside continued to fall.


End file.
